Doctor Sparrow
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = Angel | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = Wolfram & Hart | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Conviction" | final appearance = "Shells" | actor = Marc Vann }} Doctor Sparrow is a fictional scientist and a minor recurring antagonist featured in the WB Network television series Angel, which is part of the greater "Buffyverse". Played by actor Marc Vann, he first appeared in the premiere episode of season five titled, "Conviction". He made three appearances in the series in total. Biography Sparrow, first name unknown, was a scientist employed by the demonic law firm known as Wolfram & Hart. He was the resident "mad scientist" of the organization, and was an obedient servant, who followed the orders of the Senior Partners. Unbeknownst to many within the company, Doctor Sparrow was conspiring with a younger scientist named Knox to resurrect the essence of an Old One named Illyria. When Wolfram & Hart absorbed the staff of Angel Investigations, they made Angel the C.E.O. of its Los Angeles branch. Doctor Sparrow performed an operation on one of Angel's operatives, Charles Gunn, implanting a device in him that increased his intellect, giving him complete knowledge of the firm's protocols as well as the intricacies of demonic law. Angel: Conviction. Written and directed by Joss Whedon. When Gunn's repository of knowledge began to slip away, he went to Doctor Sparrow's laboratory for help. Sparrow was just finishing up with another patient, providing him with ocular implants that gave him x-ray vision. Gunn addressed his concerns to Sparrow, who told him that if his knowledge was disappearing, it was because it was what the Senior Partners wanted. Gunn refused to take "no" for an answer and pressured Sparrow to change his mind. This was all part of his plan however. In exchange for giving Gunn a permanent upgrade, Charles had to agree to use his legal station to sign a shipment through customs. Gunn agreed and Sparrow replaced the implant. Angel: Smile Time. Written and directed by Ben Edlund. The shipment that Gunn allowed into the country was an ancient sarcophagus from the Deeper Well, which contained Illyria's essence. The essence escaped and took possession of Winifred Burkle, destroying her soul in the process. When Gunn and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce discovered this, they interrogated Sparrow at length, who revealed his connection to Knox and his desire to resurrect Illyria. He was punished by Wesley, who pistol-whipped him, and by Spike, who tortured him at length. Angel: Shells. Written and directed by Steven S. DeKnight. Notes & Trivia * * Doctor Sparrow was referenced in the episodes "Unleashed" and "Power Play", but did not make an appearance in either episode. * Doctor Sparrow also appeared in the Angel: Old Friends comic book limited series by IDW Publishing. This series revealed Doctor Sparrow's activities following the Apocalypse. Appearances # Angel: Conviction # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: Shells See also External Links * References ---- Category:Characters with biographies